La Vie Cachée De Tony
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: 2 frères,vieux amis ou plus de Tony arrive à Washington, le passé trouble de Tony ressurgie impliquant maintenant sa nouvelle équipe, et plus particulièrement son patron ! vampires&cie la chasse est ouverte ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS et de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma fic !

Genre : Romance/Surnaturel

Couples : Tony/Dean, Tony/Gibbs

Rating : Entre T et M.

Saisons : NCIS saison 5, et Supernatural saison 2.

Avertissements : Cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

**La vie cachée de Tony :**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Bureau du NCIS, 19h37 :

L'équipe de Gibbs venait juste de rentrée d'une enquête, en entrant dans l'Open Space, 2 hommes se précipitèrent sur Tony et le serrèrent dans leurs bras en souriant.

Salut Tonio, t'as l'air en forme Angelito ! (souffla Dean à l'oreille de Tony).

Dean, tu vas bien, la dernière fois que j'ai eu Bobby au téléphone, tu étais au bord de la mort ! (s'exclama Tony en resserrant son étreinte autour de Dean).

Heu dites les amoureux, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais tout le monde vous regarde ! (dit très justement Sam).

En effet, les membres de l'équipe restés en retrait, regardaient l'échange en silence, et l'air choqués de la dernière phrase prononcé par Sam.

Très drôle Sammy ! T'es juste jaloux de pas être à ma place ! (le nargua Dean).

Hey, vous deux, ça suffit, vous êtes de vrais gosses, pire que moi ! (rit Tony).

Ce n'est pas vrai ! (s'exclamèrent Sam et Dean en même temps).

Hé bin, vous êtes toujours aussi synchros, oh fait, vous savez où restez ? non parce que sinon, vous pouvez venir chez moi ! (demanda Tony).

C'est ok pour chez toi ! (lancèrent-ils).

Ok, oh fait, je vous présente l'équipe avec qui je travail, la fille, c'est Ziva David, le Bleu, Timothy McGee, et mon patron, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. L'équipe, je vous présente Samuel et Dean Winchester ! (présenta Tony en montrant les personnes désignées).

Ziva dit bonjour en souriant, McGee bégaya un bonjour bancal, et Gibbs, et bien, resta Gibbs !

Ok, bon, les mecs je dois taper mon rapport, j'en ai en gros pour 1h, je vous donne mes clefs, installez vous, Sam, la chambre s'ami c'est la 2 ème porte à droite, Dean, tu fais comme tu veux, mais ma chambre c'est celle en face de la chambre d'ami ! (dit calmement Tony).

Le fin de phrase fit sourire Dean et Sam, et laissa bouche bée ses co-équipiers.

Oh fait, vous restez longtemps ? (demanda Tony).

Ça dépend du travail, e du temps que tu arriveras à nous supporté ! (rit Sam).

Ok, on y va alors, à tout à l'heure Angelito ! (fit Dean en volant un baisé à Tony).

A tout à l'heure, et content de vous revoir ! (fit Tony, pas vraiment gêné par le reste de Dean).

Ses collègues par contre avaient un air des plus choqués, sauf Gibbs qui n'avait qu'un léger froncement de sourcils.

Tony s'était déjà mis au travail, mais releva la tête en ce sentant fixé, et remarqua que toute l'équipe avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

Quoi ? (demanda t'il agacé).

Est-ce que ce type vient de t'embrassé ? (réussi à demandé McGee).

Fine observation le bleu, et alors ? (demanda Tony).

Mais c'est un homme ! (s'exclama Ziva).

Oui, et alors quoi ? (fit Tony, vraiment agacé).

Et depuis quand le grand Antony Dinnozzo, le plus grand tombeur de ses Dames se laisse embrassé par un homme ? (questionna Ziva).

Mmh… attends, laisse moi réfléchir, Dean et moi on ce connait depuis notre enfance, on a passé notre adolescence ensemble, et avec ça le passage hormonal, donc, je dirais, j'ai 28 ans, et j'ai commencé ma relation avec Dean lorsque nous en avions 15 ! Donc cela fait 13 ans à peu de choses près Ziva ! (sourit Tony)

Tu plaisantes ?! (demanda-t-elle).

Pas du tout très chère, pourquoi ? (demanda Tony).

Bin, tu ne peux pas être en couple depuis si longtemps, et puis toutes ses filles avec qui tu sors ! (dit-elle).

Oui, et bien quoi ces filles, je ne leur promets rien, et ma relation avec Dean est compliqué, on ne se voit pas souvent, la dernière fois remonte à Baltimore ! (déclara Tony).

Donc, tu es bi ?! (demanda McGee).

Mmh…on peut dire ça oui, même si je préfère tout de même les hommes, quand Dean n'est pas là, je ne sort qu'avec des femmes, et lui fait pareil de son côté ! (expliqua Tony).

Pourquoi ? (demanda Gibbs, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois).

Je dirais que c'est notre forme à nous de fidélité, on s'aime beaucoup, mais on ne se voit pas souvent, et on doit assouvir notre libido, donc, il vaut mieux choisir une fille, on a l'impression de moins ce trahir, je suppose ! (dit Tony).

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus de questions, il retourna à son rapport, tapant le plus vite possible, ce ne fut que ¾ d'heure plus tard qu'il le fini.

Ah, enfin fini ! Bon, je rentre, à demain ! (s'exclama Tony en ce levant).

Il arriva chez lui 15 minutes plus tard, et fut accueillis par un langoureux baisé de Dean.

Content de t'avoir manqué ! (rit Tony en allant prendre une douche).

Manqué ? oh ça oui, Tonio, ça va faire 6 ans qu'on ne c'est pas vu plus de quelque minutes ! (dit Dean en lui déposant des baisé sur le torse).

Mmh… je sais chéri ! (gémit Tony).

Il finit de prendre sa douche tout en ce faisant câliné, puis ils rejoignirent Sam au salon pour parlé.

Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas à Washington uniquement pour mes beaux yeux, qu'est ce que vous chassez dans le coin ? (demanda gravement Tony).

On a suivi un Clan de vampires jusqu'ici, et on ne les à pas encore repérer, mais ils sont là, c'est sur ! (s'exclama Dean).

Ok, je vous aiderai si je peux, si vous avez raison, les disparitions vont commencés, ils vont vouloir agrandir leur Clan et ce nourrir, ils doivent adorés l'adage « plus on est de fou, plus on rit » ceux là ! (dit Tony).

Merci Tony, oh fait, tu as continué à chasser ? (demanda Sam).

Ouai, de temps en temps, quand un Démon ou une créature démoniaque ce pointe à Washington, je la chasse, mais rien depuis 6 mois, donc j'en profite pour me reposé, mais apparemment la pause est fini ! (s'exclama Tony en souriant).

Ouai, bon les gars, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais je suis crevé, la route a été longue, je vais me couché ! (dit Sam en allant dormir).

Bonne nuit Sammy ! (s'exclamèrent Dean et Tony).

Désolé Dean, mais je suis crevé aussi, je suis levé depuis 5h du mat', je vais aller dormir aussi, mais on ce rattrapera ne t'inquiète pas ! (dit Tony en embrassant Dean à pleine bouche).

Ok capitaine, allons dormir alors ! (lança Dean en riant).


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS et de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma fic !

Genre : Romance/Surnaturel

Couples : Tony/Dean, Tony/Gibbs

Rating : Entre T et M.

Saisons : NCIS saison 5, et Supernatural saison 2.

Avertissements : Cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

**La vie cachée de Tony :**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, Tony laissa les 2 frères dormir, et partie travaillé, en arrivant dans l'Open Space, il constata qu'il n'y avait que Gibbs, il le salua et alla à son bureau, allumant l'ordinateur, il ce connecta directement sur le central des personnes disparus de la police de Washington, épluchant les disparitions de ces 2 derniers jours, dans les personnes de 20 à 30 ans et constata qu'une femme de 22 ans mère de famille n'était pas rentré des courses et qu'on avait retrouvé son sac avec argent, portable et autres objets de valeurs à l'intérieur, l'enquête était en cours, suite à des traces de sang retrouvé au même endroit que son sac.

Tony fronça les sourcils, ce Clan allait vite en besogne, ne faisant pas grand cas des potentiels chasseurs, et n'était même pas assez prudent pour tenté de caché leur mode opératoire, soit ils étaient particulièrement jeune, soit très stupides, ou encore assez âgés pour ne pas s'en soucié.

Dans ces 3 hypothèses, la 3 ème faisait le plus peur à Tony, les vampires âgés n'étaient pas faciles à tués, ils résistent plutôt bien au soleil donc peuvent vivre le jour, ont une force hors du commun et un instinct de conservation inégalé, certaine fois, l'eau bénite ne leur fait rien du tout ; en particuliers ceux qui ont passé le cap des 300 ans.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand son portable le fit sursauter :

Dinnozzo ?!

Tonio, c'est moi, t'es où ?

Dean, excuse moi, je suis au boulot, je n'ai pas voulu te réveillé, tu dormais si bien, j'ai laissé une note sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pour que vous trouviez ce don vous aurez besoin, va voir le Padre Miguel, il peut aider aussi, j'ai fait une petite recherche, et ils commencent fort !

Le Padre Miguel, ok, c'est noter, à plus tard Tony Angelito, et fais attention à toi dans ton travail !

Ouai, et toi dans le tiens, à tout à l'heure Chéri !

Ok, à tout à l'heure Angelito ! (ils raccrochèrent).

Tony se tourna en entendant quelqu'un ricané, et s'aperçu que Ziva le regardait en souriant.

Un problème Ziva ? (demanda-t-il).

Tu lui donne du « chéri » Tony, c'est trop drôle ! (ricana-t-elle encore).

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça, et après près de 6 ans sans voir la personne avec qui tu es en couple à cause du travail, tu es bien content de retrouvé les petits gestes ou paroles affectif que vous partagez ensemble, crois moi Ziva, et puis, toi qui te plaignait du fait que j'étais un macho-sexiste et sans cervelle la dernière fois, alors profite du changement, ça durera probablement pas ! (lança Tony avec une œillade assassine).

La réplique fit face au silence et à des regards étonnés de McGee et Ziva, et à un haussement de sourcils de Gibbs, Tony n'avait jamais parlé aussi méchamment à personne au bureau, et sa réplique venait de geler 2 de ses co-équipiers.

Le téléphone de Gibbs qui sonnait, mit fin à cette atmosphère pesante.

Gibbs ! (aboya-t-il). Mmh… bien, on y va ! (dit-il en raccrochant), prenez vos affaires on a une victime ! (lança-t-il en ce dirigeant vers l'ascenseur).

Le reste de la journée ce passa mollement, le mari de la victime avoua l'avoir tuée parce qu'elle le trompait lorsqu'il était en mer avec son meilleur ami, et avait agit par excès de colère.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite tapés leurs rapport, arrivé 20h, l'équipe partie laissant un Tony derrière son écran, et un Gibbs descendant du M-TAC.

Tony ne c'était pas aperçu de la présence de Gibbs et surfait à nouveau sur le central de personnes disparus, quand un détail l'interpela, il décrocha donc son téléphone.

Allez Dean, répond bon sang ! (s'écria-t-il).

Allo ?

Dean ?! C'est Tony, je voulais te demandé, ces vampires, leurs Alpha, tu connais son nom ?

Heu… ouai, j'en ai entendu un l'appelé Vlad, pourquoi ?

Vlad ?! tu es sur ? (demanda-t-il nerveux).

Oui, pourquoi ?

Merde, Dean, ce Vlad, tu l'as entendu parler ? est ce qu'il a un accent Slave ?

Heu… ouai, je crois, il a parlé en Russe ou un truc du genre en engueulant l'un d'entre eux, juste avant qu'ils ne se barrent !

Dean, on a un problème, ce type, ce n'est pas n'importe quel vampire, c'est Vlad L'Empaleur ! (s'écria Tony en ce levant, faisant les 100pas).

Vlad L'Empaleur ?! c'est qui celui là, il a l'air de te faire peur en tout cas Angelito !

Dean, Vlad L'Empaleur, plus connu sous le nom de « Comte Dracula », et j'ai raison d'avoir peur Dean, tout les chasseurs qui ont essayés de l'arrêté sont mort ou font maintenant partis de son Clan ! je l'ai déjà croisé une fois, et je ne suis encore humain que grâce à ton père et à mon frère, ils sont arrivés au moment où il allait me transformé, Pablo est mort ce jour là en me protégeant, et en permettant à John de me sortir de là !

Papa m'avait dit que la mort de Pablo n'avait pas été douloureuse ! (s »écria Dean).

Elle l'a été Dean, je l'ai entendu pousser des hurlements, Vlad m'appelait en me disant que si je revenais, il relâcherait mon frère, et Pablo lui me hurlait de partir avec John ! Ton père m'a soulevé et m'a ramené à notre point de chute, la suite tu la connais !

Pourquoi il m'a menti ?

Parce que même si à 17 ans on était déjà des chasseurs Dean, ton père a voulu te préservé, tu te vois toi annoncé à ton fils que le frère de son petit-ami qui lui-même le voyait comme un membre de sa famille, c'est fait torturé par un vampire complètement taré qui c'est amusé à lui empalé tout les membres pour le punir d'avoir libéré son frère de son emprise ?! je ne pense pas ! (dit sèchement Tony).

Ok Tonio, calme toi, on est 4, on arrivera à l'avoir cette fois-ci !

Non Dean, on le laisse, y a déjà pas beaucoup de chasseurs, et ça, ce n'est pas une chasse, c'est un suicide collectif ! (cria Tony) Il est hors de question que part sa faute, je te perde toi ou Sammy, et le Padre Miguel sera de mon avis, Dean s'il te plait ! (dit Tony d'une voix suppliante).

Antonio, calme toi, tu ne nous perdras pas, mais on ne peut pas le laissé continuer lui et son Clan !

Si on peut ! tu veux mourir Dean, tu veux que sammy meurt, tu veux que je meurs ? (demanda froidement Tony). Moi non, et je te jure que si tu continues cette chasse, je t'attache au lit avec mes menottes et je balance la clé par la fenêtre ! tu va oublier ces vampires Dean, y a bien un ou deux démons à tués à Washington que j'ai loupé, chasse les eux, pas lui Dean, surtout pas lui !

Ok Tonio, calme toi, écoute, je passe te cherché, on va en parlé calmement, tu vas tout me dire sur ce vampire, et ensuite je verrai avec toi et Sammy si on abandonne cette chasse ou pas !

D'accord, je t'attends à tout de suite ! (raccrocha Tony).

Tony marcha jusqu'au bureau et décrocha son téléphone, n'ayan toujours pas remarqué Gibbs, qui écoutait et observait toujours silencieusement, repassant la conversation dans sa tête. Il refixa son attention sur Tony qui parlait seul à voix haute :

Bon, sang, mais pourquoi, pendant toutes ses années, j'ai réussi à le semer, qu'est ce qui a changé, merde ! Si Dean s'en mêle, on est mort, enfin, Sammy et lui sont morts, et moi je tiens mon abonnement pour immortal-land, transformé en vampire pour un chasseur, c'est ironique n'empêche, Vlad, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un emmerdeur, 11 ans et vous revenez me hanté, putin de buveur de sang à la con ! Qu'est ce qui lui a prit de faire une fixette sur moi aussi, putin, j'ai vraiment le don d'attiré les sociopathes moi, ce n'est pas possible, il faux que Dean et Sammy abandonne, s'il me voit, il va faire un massacre avec eux, les fils de celui qui lui a piqué son joyau, quel poisse ! je suis dans la merde ! (s'exclama Tony).

Gibbs continuait de fixé Tony, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile. L'ascenseur sonna et Dean en sorti avec Sam, ils marchèrent jusqu'à Tony qui releva sur eux un visage baigné de larmes.

Tonio, qu'est ce qu'il y a, ne pleure pas ! (s'exclama Dean en le prenant dans ses bras).

Vas-y explique nous tout ce que tu sais sur ce vampire Tony, on te promet que si c'est vraiment trop risqué, on abandonnera ! (dit Sam en le consolant également).

Vlad L'Empaleur, plus connu sous le pseudo de « Comte Dracula », né au X ème siècle avant J.C, enfin, je crois, personne ne sait vraiment son âge, c'est le 1er vampire, on dit qu'il a passé un pacte avec le diable lui-même, lui demandant la vie éternel en échange de son « asservissement » au Malin, le Diable a accepter, et Vlad est devenu ce qu'il est ! Il choisit ces victimes jeunes, entre 20 et 30 ans, les enlèves et soit les tues en ce nourrissant, soit les transforment pour agrandir son Clan !

Entre 20 et 30 ans Tony, mais tu avais à peine 17 ans lorsqu'il t'a enlevé ! (s'écria Sam).

Ouai, je me souviens encore de se qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai sortis, il a dit : « oui, mais pour un joyau pareil, une petite entorse ce n'est rien, puisque tu vas devenir mon compagnon ! » et ensuite il m'a roulé une pelle ! (s'exclama Tony en grimaçant).

Attends, attends, quand il disait « compagnon », tu veux dire qu'il te voulait dans son lit ! (s'étouffa Dean).

Oui Dean, c'est exactement ça, et je ne crois pas que mes 11 ans de plus maintenant le dérangeront, à vrai dire ce serait même le contraire ! (expliqua Tony).

Oui, je suis d'accord, tu es pile dans la tranche d'âge qu'il préfère, et s'il voulait de toi comme compagnon, il n'a sans doute pas changé d'avis ! (s'exclama Sam en réfléchissant au problème).

Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherché avant ? (demanda Dean en serrant un peu plus Tony dans ses bras).

Oh, mais il l'a sans doute fait, n'est ce pas Tony ? (demanda suspicieusement Sam).

Il l'a fait oui, à votre avis, pourquoi je change de nom et de ville comme de chemise ! il m'avait trouvé à Peoria, pour Philadelphie il n'était pas loin, Baltimore a été la seule ville où il a mis plus de temps pour me trouvé, mais j'arrive toujours à partit avant de le voir, mais ces 6 dernière années, j'ai été moins vigilant, je me suis trop attaché à cette équipe ! (déclara Tony en faisant un geste de la main vers les bureaux de ses collègues).

Tu aurais dû partir il y a combien de temps ? (devina Sam).

1 an à peu près ! je suis ici depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, la prochaine étape est L.A, ils m'ont proposé un poste de profiler, j'y serais accueillis en tant qu'Antonio Delfico, tout mes papiers et autres dispositions sont prêt, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à quitter l'équipe de Gibbs, c'est bête non, je me suis jamais attaché à quelqu'un d'autre que vous pour çà, et là bin… j'ai enfreins ma 1ère règle, « ne jamais s'attaché à personne dans une ville de passage » ! (dit Tony en riant nerveusement).

Tonio Angelito, c'est normal de s'attaché, tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, à vivre pendant quelques années au même endroit sans s'attaché ! (dit Dean essayant de réconforter Tony).

Ouai, et je suppose que tombé amoureux de mon patron c'est bien aussi ! (dit amèrement Tony).


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS et de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les empreinter pour ma fic !

Genre : Romance/Surnaturel

Couples : Tony/Dean, Tony/Gibbs

Rating : Entre T et M.

Saisons : NCIS saison 5, et Supernatural saison 2.

Avertissements : Cette fiction est à caractère yaoi, donc homosexuel, les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir et de déguerpir !

**La vie cachée de Tony :**

**Chapitre 3 :**

En entendant la dernière phrase de Tony, Gibbs eu un sursaut, quand Dean était arrivée et avait embrassé Tony, Gibbs avait ressentit de la jalousie, il c'était aperçu depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il éprouvait un autre sentiment que de l'amitié ou une simple affection pour son subordonné et en voyant Dean et Tony ensemble, il se surprit à vouloir être à la place de Dean, pour pouvoir prendre Tony dans ses bras librement.

Tonio, t'es amoureux de ton patron, le gars grisonnant à l'air sévère et au regard glacial ! (rit nerveusement Dean), Tu ne fais pas dans la simplicité, ce gars a l'air d'un parfait hétéro, mon Tonio, tu ne pouvais pas prendre au plus facile, le Bleu par exemple, ça aurait été plus facile de le séduire.

Très drôle Dean ! tu crois que tu le réconforte là ! (l'engueula Sam).

N'empêche qu'il a raison Sammy, Gibbs a été marier 4 fois, ça veux bien dire qu'il est hétéro non ?! (dit Tony en ce levant).

Pour moi ça veux surtout dire qu'il n'est pas doué avec les femmes ton patron ! (rit Sam).

Ouai, en attendant, je n'aurais pas le temps de le découvrir, dés demain j'appel le central d'L.A pour leur dire qu'Antonio Delfico accepte le poste de Profiler à la section psy de la crim', je donne mon préavis pour l'appart', ma lettre d démissions ici, et Antonio Dinnozzo disparait ! j'efface ma piste et mon odeur, et Vlad ne me retrouvera pas avant un moment ! (déclara Tony en sortant une enveloppe de son bureau).

Tonio, tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! (dit Dean).

Dinnozzo, tu devrais écouter ton ami, il est hors de question que tu partes ! (s'exclama Gibbs en ce montrant).

Patron, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? (demanda Tony nerveusement).

Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé Dinnozzo, je suis encore sur mon lieu de travail, et si tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un entende cette conversation, il ne fallait pas l'avoir ici ! (continua Gibbs en s'approchant de Tony).

Ouai, bin au moins, maintenant tu peux prendre ça, et tu sais pourquoi je te la donne au moins ! (dit Tony en lui tendant l'enveloppe qui contenait sa lettre de démissions).

Je le sais, mais c'est absolument hors de question Antonio ! (s'exclama Gibbs en la déchirant en petit morceaux).

Heu… c'est la 1ère fois que tu m'appel comme ça, mais, pour la lettre, c'est très sérieux, et très important, donc, bin je te la renverrai de L.A ! (dit Tony).

Comme je te l'ai dit Tony, c'est hors de question, je ne vais pas te laisser partir, surtout que d'après ce que j'ai pût comprendre, tu as des ennuis, et un marines ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des siens, surtout pas moi ! (s'exclama Gibbs).

Ouai, mais j'ai jamais été un marines, donc ça ne compte pas, et puis de toute façon j'aurais dû partir il y a longtemps ! (dit Tony en prenant sa veste et ses quelques affaires personnels).

Je ne te laisserais pas partir Dinnozzo ! (le bloqua Gibbs, Tony le regarda un instant puis s'effondra sur une chaise).

Et je dois faire quoi alors hein ? laissé Dracula me trouvé, vous tuer et me transformer pour faire de moi son compagnon immortel ! (s'écria Tony). J'en ai mare, ça fait 11 ans que je lui échappe, que je cours de ville en ville en changeant de noms, de numéros, de travails, faire semblant d'être Antony, le type macho-sexiste légèrement attardé et toujours souriant, le bon copain marrant ! Mais sans jamais m'attaché, sans cesser de jouer un rôle, sans jamais être moi ! Toujours fuir sans ce retourné, pas d'attache donc pas de regret ! (dit Tony d'une voix lasse).

Tonio, pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt, tu serais revenu avec Sammy et moi, et je suis sur que si papa avait été là il serait de mon avis ! Tu ne peux plus faire comme avant, à force de jouer un rôle, tu ne sais plus qui tu es vraiment mon Angelito ! (dit Dean en lui caressant les cheveux).

Dean a raison Antonio, au lieu de partir seul à L.A, reviens chasser avec nous, tu ne seras plus seul au moins, et tu seras en mouvement tout le temps, Dracula ne pourra plus te repérer ! (dit Sam).

Sammy, Dean, J'aime être dans la police, ou encore agent fédéral, en plus je peux plus facilement effacer vos dossiers comme ça ! (déclara Tony en souriant légèrement sur sa fin de phrase).

Oui, mais à force tu en oublis que tu es Antonio Angel Bianco ! (dit Sam).

C'est vrai, mais au moins je suis vivant et vous aussi, qu'est ce que vous croyez que Vlad vous fera s'il vous voit avec moi mmh ? il vous torturera et vous tuera, enfin s'il est gentil, parce que sinon il me transformera avant et fera en sorte que je vous torture et vous tue moi ! (s'exclama Tony).

Tu n'en es pas sur Tonio ! (dit Dean).

Je le connais bien Dean, il est cruel, et s'il me tombe définitivement dessus, j'ai mon abonnement spécial immortel, et vous spécial casse-croûte ! Voilà ce dont je suis sur ! (assura Tony). Une autre chose aussi, c'est que si John avait été là, il serait de Mon avis !

Un petit silence s'en suivit, durant lequel Tony s'aperçu que si Gibbs était là depuis le début, la discussion au sujet des vampires et tout ça devait li paraitre étrangement bizarre, mais sans pour autant qu'il ne le montre.

Heu… patron, t'es là depuis combien de temps au juste à écouter la conversation ? (demanda prudemment Tony).

Depuis le début Antonio, juste au moment où tu as décroché ton cellulaire pour appelé ton ami ! (grogna Gibbs).

Donc… t'as tout entendu ? (questionna Tony d'une petite voix).

Gibbs en réponse ne fit que grogner un truc ressemblant vaguement à un « oui ».

Et rien dans notre conversation ne t'as parut… disons… étrange ? (demanda Tony en le fixant).

Bien sur que si, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien une explication Dinnozzo, et tout de suite ! (râla Gibbs).

Je me disais aussi qu'il le prenait drôlement bien ton patron ! (s'exclama Dean, approuvé également par Sam).

Ok, bon, par où commencer ! (dit Tony).

Le début ce serait bien, pourquoi pas la rencontre entre nos familles et la suite ! (proposa Sam en l'encourageant).

Ok, donc… j'avais un frère, il s'appelait Pablo, mon père ne nous a jamais beaucoup aimé ;, et ma mère, elle , est morte en me mettant au monde, le seul qui s'occupait de moi était Pablo, il avait 7 ans de plus que moi, et lorsque Père se mettait en colère, il essayait de prendre les coups à ma place, mais quand j'ai eu 6 ans, Père c'est déchainé sur moi et le lendemain, quand Pablo m'as trouvé, il a préparé nos affaires, prit l'argent du coffre dans le bureau de Père, et on est partis, on a voyagé pendant 2 mois, quand je suis tombé malade, il a été obligé de m'emmené à l'hôpital, il ne voulait pas dire notre vrai noms, et au moment où l'un des médecins allait appelé la police, un homme avec 2 petits garçons est apparue, le type a dit être notre oncle, et c'est présenté comme étant John Caldwell, père de Dean et Samuel Caldwell, et l'oncle de Pablo et Antonio Caldwell, les fils de sa défeinte sœur. (dit Tony). Les médecins m'ont soignés, j'avais une infection bizarre, qui au final était dû a un virus non contagieux, attrapé en me coupant avec une feuille, un truc con en gros ! En sortant de l'hôpital, John était toujours là, ils nous a posé des questions au quels ont a répondu franchement, il nous a demandé comment on faisait tout seul, et Pablo et moi on lui a montrer ce qu'on savait faire pour être tranquille, on piquait dans les sacs ou autre l'argent pour nous nourrir, on avait des faux papiers et passeport fait au marché noir et achetés avec l'argent du coffre de Père. (dit Tony)

C'est à ce moment là qu'un démon à surgit on ? (demanda Dean).

Exactement, un démon des plus banale, une sorte de veuve noire au regard rouge, John nous a tout les 4 mis sur le côté, mais toi et Sammy ne vouliez pas laisser John, Pablo et moi on c'est mis à psalmodié en latin une formule d'exorcisme, et pfut, plus de démon ! (rit Tony).

Ouai, papa était carrément sur le cul ! (dit Dean, ce souvenant également).

Il nous a regardés comme si on sortait de la 4ème dimension ! (continua Tony), il nous a demandé comment à notre âge on pouvait déjà faire ça, et comment on avait découvert l'existence de toutes ces créatures des enfers ! on lui a dit, les étagères du Manoir Bianco étaient remplis de livres sur ces sujets, on avait même avec nous le journal de maman qui avait été chasseuse avant d'épousé Père ! Et on les avait étudiés jusqu'à tous les savoir par cœur, les rituels, les exorcismes, le genre d'armes contre les démons et autres créatures, de vraies encyclopédies vivantes ! John a décidé que de nous laisser seul à notre âge était dangereux, alors il nous a pris avec lui et ses fils ! On voyageait de ville en ville, de motel en motel et ainsi de suite, je grandissais avec Dean et Sammy, vers nos 15 ans, Dean et moi on c'est aperçu qu'on était attiré l'un par l'autre, et on est sortie ensemble, ça n'a pas dérangé John, ni Pablo, et Sammy me considère encore plus comme son frère, et puis finalement à mes 17 ans, on était sur une chasse au Wendigo quand un vampire qui passait dans le coin m'a enlevé, c'était Vlad L'Empaleur, le célèbre « Comte Dracula », je suis un spécialiste des vampires, je connais tout d'eux, et quand je lui ai fait part de son comportement inhabituel, car je n'avais que 17 ans et pas 20 ou 30, il a rit en me disant que j'allais être son compagnon, m'as embrassé et m'as demandé d'où je tenais tout ça, j'ai gagné du temps en lui parlant, et 1h plus tard au moment où il allait me mordre et me transformé pour de bon, Pablo et John sont arrivés à mon secours, Pablo a foncé sur Vlad et John m'a sortie de là, sous les encouragement de mon frère, et les menaces du vampire, Vlad a tué Pablo pour m'avoir libéré, et John m'a ramené au point de chute, on a fait nos valises et on c'est tiré en effaçant nos traces, j'y suis retourner quelques jours plus tard malgré ma peur, pour brûler le corps de mon frère en une cérémonie funéraire ! J'ai dis à John que je voulais être flic, pour coupé avec la chasse un petit moment, sans pour autant ne plus défendre les autres, et je suis partie faire mes études, en restant en contact et voyant les Winchester le plus souvent possible, continuant ma relation avec Dean, jusqu'à il y a à peu près 9 ans, j'ai changé de travail, de numéro, de ville etc.…

Vlad m'avait retrouvé, et John le savait, c'est lui qui m'en a avertis, il surveillait le Clan de loin, veillant sur moi comme le père qu'il a toujours été pour Pablo et moi ! J'ai fuis, et tout les 1 à 2 ans c'est pareil, mais maintenant, ça fait 6 ans que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais été aussi longtemps à un endroit, et il m'a retrouvé ! (Tony regarda droit dans les yeux de Gibbs pour continuer), Tu sais Gibbs, ces histoires de fantômes, de vampires, de loup-garou, de démons et autres créatures, ce n'est pas du toc, ou même du cinéma, c'est réel, et je vie dans cet univers dangereux depuis toujours, mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'une de ses créatures, que lui ! Et toutes mes incantations protectrices ne l'empêcheront plus bien longtemps de me tomber dessus ici !

Le silence vint suite au récit, Gibbs essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, et fini par ouvrir la bouche :

Tu es entrain de me dire que les cauchemars d'enfants sont réels et qu'il y a des gens qui les combattent, dont tu faisais partie ?!

Fais partie Gibbs ! Je continue après le boulot, je chasse les démons et autres nuisibles qui ont choisis Washington comme terrain de jeux ! (dit Tony en approuvant de la tête).

Ok, et je suis sensé te croire ? (demanda Gibbs).

Tony lui sourit tristement, en lui proposant de l'accompagné dans une chasse ce soir.

T'as pas dit hier que c'était R.A.S depuis 6 mois Tonio ? (demanda Dean).

Si, mais j'ai fais l'impasse sur un nid d'Acromentule des enfers en hibernations dans le quartier nord du port, j'avais pensé m'en occupé plus tard ! (lança Tony).


End file.
